


Human Part 2

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Human series. I enjoyed writing this piece a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Part 2

The light filtered in from between the blinds and lit up the bed. The two men had been sleeping until the sun struck Castiel’s eyes and woke him. Sleep had been a weird thing, especially the dreams that took place in his mind. He hadn’t understood them at first and had to ask Dean for help. Even after the explanation Castiel still didn’t understand but he let the subject die. It wasn’t worth an argument in his eyes. 

Castiel stretched his muscles as he reached for the ceiling, he had seen Dean do the same action and had copied him. Dean found it amusing and would smile, but he wouldn’t say a word knowing it would rile Castiel up. Their relationship was unique, at least to Castiel it was. 

He had never entertained the idea of love, it wasn’t an angel’s place to love. That was in the past now, the spell that had dropped his brothers and sisters to the ground had taken his Grace as well and left him human. It was a world of sensations at first and Castiel had been a junkie looking for his next fix. If Dean hadn’t wheeled him in when he had, Castiel would have died within those first few weeks. 

When he had started this...relationship with Dean, Castiel had his doubts. He knew that he and Dean had a bond that was strong, almost stronger than the one Dean had with Sam. Castiel had never been this close to a human before and he found himself falling for him. Love was something angels had been asked to do for humans when God requested it of them. But it wasn’t a romantic interest when Castiel still had his Grace. It was a deep urge to protect Dean because he genuinely cared for him, not because of what his Father had asked him to. 

The shifting of the bed had caused Dean to wake up, his green eyes barely focusing as he sat up. Castiel’s eyes went to the brand on Dean’s left arm. In all this time it was still there, his brand. It hadn’t vanished like Castiel had thought. Tenderly he touched the brand, fingers trailing over the raised mark. It was still rough to the touch like it had been when Castiel had first given it to Dean. 

“What’s got you frowning so early in the morning?” Dean asked as he shivered at the touch. The mark wasn’t touched often and when it was, Castiel would lose himself deep in thought. 

“Nothing,” Castiel answered until Dean gave him a pointed look that clearly said he was lying. 

But Dean couldn’t get another word out of Castiel before the other grabbed his necklace and pulled the charm away from Dean’s chest. He kissed the area of Dean’s clavicle portraying what he felt in that moment, helplessness, worry, and fear. All things Castiel never had the opportunity to feel. His right hand rested on the side of Dean’s ribcage where the sigil was still there on his rib. Castiel closed his eyes and just drowned in the emotions that filling him to the brim. 

Dean’s hands came up to rest on top of Castiel’s head. He knew Castiel was aware of how fragile he was and the pain that he felt as human was overwhelming at times. Dean did what he could to comfort Castiel and to keep him as whole as possible. Dean sighed as he placed a kiss to the other’s forehead. He knew that a part of Castiel wanted to be an angel again and the other part of him wanted to stay human. It was a bridge that Dean didn’t want to go over when the time came.


End file.
